emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1570 (2nd July 1991)
Plot Henry and Annie are pleased as they see Rachel and Michael all loved up in the kitchen. Elsa promises Nick a special night in to make up for her lying about the evening classes. Sam tries to get out of going to school again. Sarah and Jack believe Rachel mustn't have called off the engagement when they witness Michael in an upbeat mood. Tony arranges to take Kathy on a picnic after work. Chris watches them together from inside and complains to Kim. The organic lambs draw in £6 more at the market. Michael tries to talk Joe into organic farming permanently. He questions Joe on whether his job at Emmerdale will become permanent. Joe tells him he'll need to discuss it with the others first but doesn't see any reason why not. Alan suggests splitting The Woolpack tips between him, Caroline and Kathy. Caroline insists that the tips are for the bar staff and they'll only start sharing when he starts sharing the profits. Archie arranges for Dolly to bring Sam over to help on the ice cream van after school. He comments that since their tip off about the other ice cream van, he's been making sure he goes round everywhere first. Alan attempts to serve customers in The Woolpack but they all ask to be served by Caroline. Michael is puzzled when he mentions to Jack that Joe seems keen to take him on permanently at the farm and finds Jack isn't keen. Sam helps out on the ice cream van with Archie but hides out of sight of two boys from his class when they come up to the van. Elsa burns the meal for Nick when Alice starts crying. Jack informs Annie and Henry that Rachel is planning to break off her engagement with Michael and explains that Joe has as good as offered Michael a permanent job on the farm. They're puzzled after witnessing them together this morning. Sam questions whether Archie has his dad. Archie explains to him how he doesn't know his father and doesn't get on with his mother in an attempt to reassure him. He advises Sam not to let anybody's words hurt him. Afterwards, he warns Dolly that he thinks Sam is being bullied. Caroline prepares another glass for Alan's tips as a way of keeping them separate. Eric attempts to help Caroline by making Alan see how much he needs her by inviting her out for a meal. She accepts to Alan's horror. Kathy and Tony have their picnic in a field at Home Farm. He confides in Kathy that he doesn't feel like he's really fit in in Beckindale. Kim interrupts their chat as she passes by on her horse. Elsa becomes grouchy with her night in with Nick and goes to bed early. Jack confronts Joe over implying to Michael that he may have a permanent job without checking with the rest of them first. He warns Joe that Rachel is about to end her engagement with him. He also reminds him that he only took Michael on in the first place while Joe was away and points out that once Kate returns, there will be too many people and they won't be able to afford him. Kathy discusses Chris with Tony and admits that she never really felt as if she fit in with the Tates and is glad she moved out of Home Farm. They kiss. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Henry Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Samuel Skilbeck - Benjamin Whitehead *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Rev. Tony Charlton - Stephen Rashbrook *Mrs. Bates - Diana Davies *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Famhouse kitchen, yard and field *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Grounds, sitting room/office and field *Hotten Cattle Market *The Woolpack - Public bar *Main Street *Unknown road Notes * This episode was released on the following commercial releases: ** Emmerdale 8 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 24th February 2017. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD